


Kurt in Wonderland

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Alice in Wonderland, Crossover, Most ships are minor other than Cherik, Multi, Nightangel if you squint, X-Men AU - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man shoves Kurt Wagner down a hole into this weird new land, Kurt is confused. When he then gets asked to help fight a war against the Queen of Hearts, he is terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt in Wonderland

Kurt gave one final wave to the crowd at the Munich Circus, before he teleported out of the ring and appeared outside the tent. The moment he landed, the german teenager quickly realized that it was raining. He let out a quiet grumble, flipping up the long tails of his red jacket to try and cover his head. Honestly, Kurt didn’t mind the rain. He just knew he was a clutz, and if he tried to teleport, he would end up slipping and probably face planting in front of someone he didn’t exactly want to see him face plant.

So, Kurt would have to walk to the trailers.

It didn’t take much walking before he heard a clap of thunder, and the blue skinned mutant let out a shaky gasp. Okay. It had been okay until now. Kurt despised thunder. 

The boy quickly ducked behind the closest thing to him, which just so happened to be a tree. Kurt let the jacket fall back down, away from his head as the tree offered him the slightest bit of shelter. He grimaced as he looked down at himself, seeing how soaking wet he was. They would have to take the suit into town to get it cleaned properly. The ringleader was going to kill him for this.

Kurt, honestly, hadn’t always imagined himself to be in the circus. Although, what else was he supposed to do? He was a boy with blue skin, three fingers, three toes, and a spiked tail. Kurt couldn’t exactly become a school teacher. The circus wasn’t all bad. He had friends, he was loved by the fans who came to see him, and little children thought he looked amazing. 

However, there were people that weren’t pleased. He had been called every name in the book. Freak, elf, devil, spawn, anything you could think of. When you get bombarded with names 24/7, you start to learn to block it out.   
Kurt was snapped out of his mini trance to hear rustling in the bushes nearby. Straightening up slightly, Kurt furred his brow in minor confusion. Everyone should still be inside enjoying the show. 

“Hallo?”

Kurt felt a slight tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a man standing close to him. He seemed to also be soaking wet, causing too much hair and weird looking sideburns to be stuck to his face, which was coated in stubble. He was dressed all in white, and the man had a cigar in his mouth, but it also happened to be soaking wet. Why was he still trying to smoke it? That was weird. The man looked angry, honestly. As Kurt took a quick step back, the other took a step towards him.

“Bleib zurück! Sprichst du Deutsch? Englisch? Hallo?”

The man clenched his fist, and three metal knives seemed to come shooting out of his knuckles. Before Kurt had time to scream for help, the man was thrusting his arm forward, barely missing Kurt, but it was enough to make Kurt trip backwards.

“Sorry, bub. We wouldn't do this if we weren't desperate.”

The next thing Kurt knew, the ground had dropped out beneath him and he was falling. He had his eyes squeezed shut, but after what felt like a solid five minutes of just falling, Kurt opened his eyes. Clocks were whizzing passed him, as well as giant teacups full of tea, and an overly large deck of cards. As he looked around the tunnel he was falling down, Kurt also saw the flash of a woman’s face, and though he only saw her for a moment, he could see she looked like him. Blue. The shadow was soon replaced with white flowers, and they seemed to be falling beside him. 

Kurt took a chance. He carefully reached out, and clasped one of the flowers in his hand. As he pulled it closer to his body, he noticed the flower was becoming painted red before his very eyes. Within seconds, the flower had gone from snow white to blood red. What was all this? This had to be a dream. It had to be. It had to be! 

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut again, only to feel himself collide softly with the ground moments later. After falling for that long and that far, he should be dead. Kurt should have splattered when he hit the ground, and yet...it was as if he had landed in a bed of flowers. Opening his eyes, Kurt quickly realized that was exactly it. He had landed in a bed of multicolor flowers. 

Clambering to his feet, Kurt clenched his fists and tried to teleport home. Back to the tent. The circus. His home in Germany. Anything. Nothing was happening. After dozen’s of failed attempts, Kurt gave up. This wasn’t going to work. Opening his eyes again, Kurt took a moment to take in all his surroundings.

The sky was a beautiful blue, and the clouds seemed to be dancing along the horizon. The mushrooms were gigantic, almost as big as the trees back home. Kurt noticed a river running beside the bed, but the water seemed to be a mixture of orange and purple, as if the sunset had bled into it and was being washed away down the stream. The air smelled amazing. It smelt of flowers and it smelt like the rain had just subsided, and everything was fresh. Everything was dry, however. No sign of rain. Kurt had no idea where he was, and as much as he wanted to be terrified, this was beautiful. 

He was soon forced back to reality, as a voice answered his silent question.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

Letting out a little yelp, Kurt spun around. Please don’t be the weird man again. To his luck, it wasn’t. There was a man standing up against a tree, in a light pink suit with magenta stripes all over it. He had on a pink hat which covered most of his face, but Kurt noticed the man playing with a coin between his fingers. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute, but Kurt needed answers.

The younger mutant cleared his throat, straightening his spine.

“Vhere am I? Who are you?” 

The man gave a soft chuckle in response, turning his head towards Kurt.

“My name is Erik Lehnsherr, but you may refer to me as Cheshire. Oh, and welcome to Wonderland.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I DID IT
> 
> Please tell me if you want part 2 because I reaaaaallllyyyy want to write it!!


End file.
